Wingin' It
Wingin' It is episode number 11.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Can Flaky overcome her fear of flying in time to land an out-of-control airplane? (Part 1) Stow your tray table and put your seats in an upright position and find out what color Mime’s parachute is. (Part 2) Can Flaky overcome the fear of flying? (DVD) Plot has aerophobia.]]This episode begins at an airport, where a taxi drops Flaky off, ready for a vacation with her flowery suitcase. Flaky laughs nervously as she arrives. Unfortunately, she has a fear of flying and just the sight of an airplane makes her vomit. Having second thoughts, Flaky tries to leave. But as she's doing so, Lumpy unknowingly pushes her into the building with a rack of overflowing luggage, leaving Flaky's suitcase behind. Inside the airport, The Mole, the airport security guard, searches Cro-Marmot, a passenger for any metal items. Lumpy walks through the metal detector, setting it off. The Mole responds to this, but mistakes a soda machine for Lumpy. Lumpy then purchases a soda from the machine, but the tab on the top of the can breaks off, disappointing him. Figuring out a way to open it, he grabs a Bowie knife and slices off the top half of the can so he can drink it. The Mole then proceeds to handcuff the vending machine to himself, and because of the machine being heavy, it doesn't move. Believing his "victim" refuses to move, The Mole pulls out his container of pepper spray and sprays at the machine, believing he's still arresting Lumpy. As the plane gets ready for takeoff, Petunia realizes she drank too much soda and has to go to the bathroom. Flaky watches Mime, a flight attendant, demonstrate the safety procedures of the plane. She takes the manual and sees the dangers and fates of the passengers, including an ocean landing, a shark attack, and Godzilla attacking and eating everyone. In her fright (and while Mime silently demonstrates vicious chomping), Flaky gets queasy and needs a barf-bag. Unfortunately, Cuddles is using them as puppets, so Flaky rushes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, as Lumpy works intently at his typewriter, Mime reminds him to stow items away when they're taking off, to which the former complies. The plane's clear for takeoff and Sniffles, the pilot, flies them off. Lumpy calls someone on his cell phone, which interferes with the controls of the plane, causing turbulence. As the plane begins shaking, 's OCD returns this episode.]] Flaky is thrown all over the bathroom, vomiting all over the place. Lumpy hangs up the phone and the plane stops shaking, much to Sniffles' relief. Petunia, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in the instant Flaky leaves. However, her OCD kicks in when she sees Flaky's vomit all over and Petunia tries to get out. She can't do this, however, because Mime parked a food cart right in front of the bathroom door, blocking her in. As Cuddles takes a nap, Lumpy yawns and decides to lean back in his chair. His seat seems stuck, so Lumpy gives it a hard push. Unfortunately because Cuddles' tray table is down, he is cut in half when Lumpy forces his seat back. Flaky, seeing what happened, calls for service. She tries to tell Mime that Cuddles is dead, but she is so traumatized, she can barely utter any words out clearly. Mime, not understanding anything motions her to stay quiet, thinking that Cuddles is sleeping. Inside the bathroom, Petunia finishes cleaning Flaky's vomit and flushes the paper towel down the toilet. Her deodorizer gets pulled downwards by the force of the sucking air, but she manages to pull herself back. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, but air begins getting sucked down the sink as well. She's not able to fight it this time and gets sucked through the drain, causing her organs to spill out into the sink before getting sucked down as well. Lumpy begins using a lot of high tech appliances which let out signals strong enough to interfere with Toothy's TV while he's watching a Godzilla movie. The signals also cause further turbulence, much to Sniffles' annoyance. Sniffles .]]goes into the cabin to tell Lumpy not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but he gets diced by a food cart when the plane tilts forward. Lumpy, seeing Sniffles' fate, takes all five parachutes, kicks open the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Cuddles and Flaky, get sucked out the door. As Lumpy falls, he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he ends up losing all five of them. As Giggles is falling, she manages to grab one of the open parachutes. She believes that she's safe until she gets shredded by the propellers of the plane. As Mime is about to fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute. Back in the airplane, Flaky has to conquer her fear of flying by landing the plane. Lumpy keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs to the point where the bone of his legs to be ripped out. He is then crushed by one of his machines. Mime gently floats down and lands on the ground, the skin flap of his head still large. The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. Mime has to tear the skin off his face and falls, bumps on the sharp rocks, and tumbles to safety. He's relieved until the landing plane's wheel runs over him. Flaky still pulls the steering wheel to slow down the plane and it rolls into the ocean. She opens the door, releasing an inflatable chute. As she tries to slide down, her quills pop the chute and she falls in the water. She lands safely in the 's confirmed death.]]water and sighs in relief. Suddenly, a blue shark attacks Flaky and chews her roughly, until a loud roar scares him. The shark spits Flaky out and quickly swims away while Flaky cries in pain and fear. Suddenly, the monster reveals to be Godzilla, and it roars again and Flaky screams in horror as the iris closes in on her. Moral "Look before you leap!" Deaths #Cuddles' lower body is sliced off by a tray table when Lumpy pushes his seat back. #Petunia gets mangled up when her body gets sucked down the drain in the plane bathroom. #Sniffles is dismembered and crushed by a food cart. #Pop and Cub fly out the plane's entrance and it is assumed they fall to their deaths or were killed by the airplane when Flaky was piloting it. Judging the fates of other characters, it is possible they did not survive flying out of the plane's entrance. (Debatable and death not seen) #Giggles is sliced up by the engines of the plane when the parachute she's riding flies into the propellers. #Lumpy falls from a great height and his legs are pushed out of his body. He's then crushed by his filing cabinet. #Mime is run over by the plane's landing tires that Flaky is piloting. #Flaky is eaten by Godzilla off-screen. (Death not shown) Her death was confirmed by Kenn Navarro. Injuries # Flaky throws up when she sees the plane. # Flaky throws up several times in the bathroom after suffering motion sickness, all while being smacked against the sides of the bathroom. # Mime falls too fast, ripping the skin off his head, imitating a parachute. # Lumpy falls too long, making his legs rip out of his body. # Lumpy's head gets hit by a bowl. # Mime falls down a mountain. # Pop and Cub may have been injured from the fall, they may have even suffered the same injury as Mime. (If they didn't die) # Flaky gets bitten by a shark. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 5''' ('''3 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 7''' ('''9 including Debatable deaths) *Total: '41.66% '('''25% '''including Debatable deaths) Destruction # The tab of a soda can breaks off. # Lumpy kicks off the plane's emergency exit door. # Objects fly out of the plane after Lumpy jumps out. # The plane lands in the ocean. # Flaky's quills pop an inflatable chute. Goofs #Lumpy actually had more of a starring role than a featuring role. #Giggles has more of a featuring role. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole's mole changes places. #In the beginning, at the airport, the plane has a tail wheel. In all following shots, it has a nose wheel instead. #It is very unusual that the plane only has one pilot. In order to fly a plane safely, a plane must have at least 2 people (Pilot and First Officer/Copilot) or 3 (Pilot, First Officer/Copilot and a Flight Engineer) in the cockpit. #Sniffles's heart pops out from the bottom of his torso and landed at the second to last layer of the food cart. #Cuddles disappears from his seat twice. Once when Lumpy hangs up his cell phone and when Lumpy reacts to Sniffles' death. #When Lumpy is using his cell phone, the parachutes around the door are missing. #When Flaky exits the bathroom, she opened the door without unlocking it. #When Flaky exits the bathroom, the vomit on the walls aren't there. #It somehow took Petunia five seconds to realize the bathroom was covered in vomit. #Lumpy disappears from his seat when Flaky calls Mime over about Cuddles' death. #When Cuddles' lower body is sliced by Lumpy and Flaky calls for help, Cuddles' lower body still seems to be under his blanket, even though it had fallen to the floor. #Lumpy's satellite is located where Giggles should be sitting. #While Toothy is watching TV, one of his freckles goes over his mouth for a brief second. #When Sniffles finds out that it was Lumpy who was interfering with the plane and leaves his seat, his pocket protector is on the right part of his chest and it stays there until his death. #Flaky disappears from her seat when Lumpy reacts to Sniffles' death. #The hats on Pop, Cub, and Sniffles' heads stay on even when they are being sucked out of the plane. #Pop's pipe floats around his open mouth when he's sucked out of the plane. #When Lumpy was falling, he only opens four out of the five parachutes he was holding, but when Giggles was falling, she passed by four open parachutes, and grabs the fifth parachute already opened. The fifth parachute may have opened abruptly. #Seeing how Mime's skin detached from his face, everyone else on the plane should have suffered the same injury as him, as they all fell at the same height and speed. #The wings of the plane are fairly close to the front, but at the end, the wings have moved back to the center of the plane. #When Mime's head is skinned, the skin of his nose and philtrum can be seen on both his exposed face and his loose facial skin. #Mime's eyeball shouldn't have been able to blink since it wasn't in Mime's eye socket. Though this could have been done for comic effect. #Flaky opens the door and releases the rubber slide when she lands in the water, even though the door was already open when Lumpy kicked it open earlier. Category:TV Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eleventh Hour Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:2006 Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy Category:Out of Town Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes